As Will Would Have It
by K-OfTheSouthernIsles
Summary: A sway of difference to the conversation that look place the last night of the holiday, between Will and Lou. (I do apologize in advance, I am not British, so sorry if the characters are out of character.) Please read and leave a review of what thought or drop a comment if you I should continue. (I do not own Me Before You)
1. Standing In Front Of You

_"I know." I whispered. "I know everything."_

 _Will's mouth closed on his words. The air seemed to still around us._

 _"I know about Switzerland. I know... why I was employed on a six-month contract."_

 _He lifted his head away from my hand. He looked at me, then gazed upward at the skies. His shoulders sagged._

 _"I know it all, Will. I've known for months. And, Will, please listen to me..." I took his right hand in mine, and brought it up close to my chest. "I know we can do this. I know it's not how you would have chosen it, but you make me... you make me into someone I couldn't even imagine. You make me happy, even when you're awful. I would rather be with you- even the you that you seem to think is diminished- than anyone else in the world."_

 _I felt his fingers tighten a fraction around mine, and it gave me courage._

 _"If you think it's too weird with me being employed by you, then I'll leave and I'll work somewhere else. I wanted to tell you- I've applied for a college course. I've done loads of research on the Internet, talking to other quads and caregivers of quads, and I have learned so much, so much about how to make this work. So I can do that, and just be with you. You see? I've thought of everything, researched everything. This is how I am now. This is your fault. You changed me." I was half laughing. "You've turned me into my sister. But with better dress sense."_

 _He had closed his eyes. I placed both my hands around his, lifted his knuckles to my mouth, and I kissed them. I felt his skin against mine, and knew as I had never known anything that I could not let him go._

 _"What do you say?" I whispered._

 _He said it so quietly that for a minute I could be sure I had heard him correctly._

 _"What?"_

 _"No, Clark."_

 _"No?"_

"Why are you so bull headed? Charging ahead of anyone, making sure that you're in the lead. You, Louisa Clark, are possibly to most impossible person to be around. But it's not like you would know, you always have to chatting away. Never letting another person get a word in."

"Excuse me? But, I just poured my heart out to, you bloke. Told you that I spent months of life, even though I didn't know it at the time, figuring out a way for us to be together. Planning a holiday for us, it was quite tedious. And, you're saying that it's not enough?" I lean back to furrow my eyebrows where he could see.

"I-." He takes a laugh. Not from glee, but more like disbelief. "I was afraid that this holiday would make you feel this way. This is not what I wanted from you. Not even I would be so sadistic as to want to pain someone into falling in love with an invalid."

"Don't talk about yourself like that. You are not your situation."

"Clark, stop. Don't do this. Let's just be happy. Why bring our hearts into this?"

"It's too late for that."

"Then, lose it."

"I can't! Why are you being so difficult?"

"I don't want you to fall in love with a man who can't give you all the things you deserve. I won't let you. You need to be out in the world. You're blossoming into this beautiful, intelligent, and unpredictable lady; and I'm so glad that I've got to be a part of that journey. But, if you stay around to take care of me, then you won't ever go anywhere. I want you out in the world, to fall in love with a man who can take those adventures with you."

The faintest little smile twitched at the corner of my mouth. "But, you see, Will, that is not your decision to make."

"Clark, please, if-."

"I've heard enough." I slide off his lap and don't bother to find my shoes. At first, I was still. Will could have easily twitched his hand and touched my wrist, for a second I'm pretty sure that he did. A slow glide started me off, my feet and brain are both stumbling.

"Lou, do you ever want-."

"Don't talk to me about what I want. You are the only thing I want. Those big adventures are not what I want, sure they're great for nice little holidays, but I like routines. I like knowing who I could bump into and be so close to everyone I love."

"I want you to have your best chance."

"William Traynor, you are the best chance I've ever had. You make me think in ways I never thought, make me try to be more than I am. You think that magically I'll just keep doing things like that if you go die? You are the best chance I never thought I'd have. But, apparently, I'm only another little adventure for you conquer and put behind you."

Not even wanting to know what he may have in reply to that, I dart off towards the room. Colliding into the group of younger men when I turn down the hall, given their strength to my puny self, I bounced off them and hit against the wall. But not even that could stop me from running away from that little power chair that certainly was coming up behind me to try to get me to understand.

* * *

My cheek is now stinging and burning despite the ice bag held to it. In the mirror I can see the bruise forming. Part of me imagines that the new mark on my cheek was the emotional hit I took from Will.

Hot tears well up eyes. How could he be so mean and selfish? All I've done has been for him.

A knock at the door pulls me from my moping.

Maybe it's Nathan to chastise me for the scene and ruining Will's holiday.

"Hello?" I swing the door open, keeping my eyes down at a Will-ready level from habit.

"May I come in?"

As luck would have it, there's Will.

"Sure."

"Dear Lord, what happened to your face? Are you alright?"

"I tripped."

I'm pretty sure that neither one of us had prepared words, but neither of us could turn away. A little down the way other holiday-goers are shouting and laughing. How I miss being like them.

I step aside to let him roll in, then shut the door.

"Don't be mad at me. You are the only person that I actually look forward to seeing. Without your company, I would see no more reason to carry this miserable life on any farther without the possibility of you."

I walk off towards the kitchenette to get rid of my ice pack.

"Then imagine how I feel! You want ... you want to leave me and go die after making me helplessly fall in love with you."

Whoops, there it is.

"How could you possibly love me? We've known each other six months. I'm not a man to be loved, I can not love you back." The left side of his face starts a spasm. No matter how mad I may be, I can not let him get too worked up. I lower down to my knees and take his hands in mine. The slight grip his finger lent me let me know he wanted to hear what I had to say as much as I wanted to say it to him.

"It's not about what you can do. There's nothing I feel like I'm missing. All that I want is all that you've already given me. Your time. It's all that I want, all of your time. Just give me more time. I'll do anything you want." My head lays on his knee. With a gentle tug, he places his hand over my head. His palm resting on my temple and fingers gently resting over my newly bruised cheek.

"For Heaven's sake, Clark, please don't start getting all blubbery lipped on me. You're gonna want a husband and family of your own. I can't support you or even give you a child. You need be out there enjoying the world for all it's wonder."

For being the caregiver, I felt paralyzed.

"You're talking things that are so far away. Can't we just live for now? Just be with each other? You've given my life a purpose. Before you, everyday was just a routine. Now, I can't wait for the adventures and new things we'll discover together. Without having to look forward to seeing you each day, I believe my will to live would be gone."

"Don't be so dramatic now. I'm just a guy who has been forced upon you. We do enjoy our time together, but-."

"So, you don't love me back?" My voice could not have been more than whisper. I raise my head to look him in the eyes.

"Of course I do, Clark. That's why I want to set you free."

"I'm not imprisoned. I am free. Why is it okay if you want to die because you feel cheated from life? But I don't wanna live without you and I'm being dramatic?"

"It's not the same at all."

"Give me a chance to prove to you that I can make your life worth living. I just once in my life want for someone to say that. Why can't just one person love me the way that I love them? All around me, everyone has something that makes their life worth living and they could live without me around. All I want from life is to have someone need me."

"You are so much stronger than needing anyone. This I know."

"You're not going to change your mind, are you?"

Nothing but silence.


	2. Wasted

When we got back to our quiet, little hometown; Will and I parted ways. Well more like I said a quick few parting words and took off. Mum was thrilled beyond belief that I was home and wondered if Will would be coming over again anytime soon. All I could do was shake my head and tell her that my six months were up, that Will and I would have no further contact.

"That's a bit odd. Don't you think, Bernard?"

"Definitely, Sweetums." Dad replies without even looking away from the window to watch the rain pour down.

"Yes. Lou, it's definitely odd that after becoming such great friends that you're just never going to see him again. Contract or not, I thought you cared for him. Or, is it him who pushed you away? I've heard that people... in Will's situation ... can tend to be... a bit depressed."

Just a bit? Hate to tell you, Mum, but he's actually going to kill himself.

"Yeah, Mum. He just started to reserve to himself again. I guess that it just makes it easier to part ways."

"But, that's what we don't understand. Are they just going to get someone new? Did you not pass some hidden test?"

"Please, just let it go. I don't really wanna talk about it now. Or ever for that matter." I stand up and shove away from the table. "I'm going to my room."

Dad's voice murmurs for a few seconds, then I clearly hear something that I could've lived without.

"I do believe that she's caught the love bug from him. Perhaps that mother of his kicked our Lou out because she doesn't want anyone to take her little boy away. What good would it do her to be mean to Lou, at least someone was trying to love that boy. I wonder if Louisa was telling truth about her bruise, what if that boy got physical with her, eh?"

"He can't even feed himself. How could he get enough force to leave a bruise?"

"Oh, right."

A hot, searing heat washed over my entire body. No matter what, no one in my family will ever understand.

Before I even realize what I'm doing, I've bolted out the door and into the middle of the street. The cold rain soaks through my pajama pants and jumper. My bare feet feel froze, but still they take me as fast away from that cramped little house as possible.

Rocks and pebbles grind into my cold feet, but I can not stop.

I can't help but pant while trying to make distance between me and the rest of the world. It needs to all go away.

Of all the places I end up running to, I find myself standing at the entrance of the maze. Of course, I'm not daring to go in but so step in just inside. Not knowing what to do with myself or my thoughts, I just begin to scream. A horrible, blood-curdling scream. Screaming for all the times I let my family walk all over me. Screaming for all the times I was a disappointment to everyone. A scream for Patrick using me as a personal cheerleader.

A finally the longest scream, sending me to my knees, this scream was for Will. For not being enough. For trying too hard. For not doing enough. For not doing more to convince Will that life could be worth living, even if I wasn't a part of it. For allowing myself to get too close and falling for him.

Bringing that scream to a close, I let myself fall and lay on my back, panting. The cold rain hitting my face, mixing with my tears.

If I wasn't enough for a man who didn't have many options, how could I ever be enough for anyone? If even my own family only tolerated my presence, how could someone want to spend the rest of their life with me? If I couldn't get myself through a crappy maze, how could I get through life?


	3. Just A Step Away

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **If you've not read "After You" you might not want to read this chapter. Sort of tie in, so there will be SPOILERS**_ _ **.**_ _ **Unless you don't mind, then go right ahead. Do your thing.**_

 _ **And, thank you so much for all the lovely reviews! My heart goes out to all of you. Thank you for all of the kind and sweet words! I will try to not let you down. You keep telling me your thoughts and it'll fuel me to keep it going!**_

 _ **Honestly, this was just supposed to be a one-shot, but all these ideas keep coming and you all are telling me things like I'm answering questions you didn't get from the book (Which ones? I'd really like to know. That review really astounded me!)**_

 _ **Alright, Dearies, here we go again...**_

* * *

"Uh, Miss? Miss, are you quite alright? I heard screaming. You weren't raped or violated, were you? Do you need an ambulance?" The voice of a young lady barks over me, but I really do not register much. Just that my head is pounding, I'm cold and wet, also I somehow managed to stumble to and lay under a table with an outstretched umbrella. But then, of course, it stopped raining.

"Can you hear me?"

"I can hear you just fine. I'm fine."

"Well, where I came from, it's not a usual thing to lay under tables in the rain and scream like you're being murdered. Are you sure you're okay? Something you want to chat about?" The blonde girl (the shade of blonde that Will has) sits down in the chair above my head and looks through the grates at me. "I'm Lily, by the way. What's your name?"

If Will and Mrs. Traynor thought I was a chatty one, Heaven forbid they meet this girl.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because, you seem like an interesting character. I'd like to hear a little about you. Possibly over some food? I'm starving and you look like you could use some warm tea. Come along, won't you?"

Good Heavens. This is how I imagine Will was when he would travel and not know people. In fact, he said as much.

"You don't know me. I could be some mass murder."

"Your cupcake PJ pants and the _Westlife_ t-shirt, barely make you look like the killing type. I can read you though. You're going through a break up, I bet. Am I right, eh? The worse one of your life. You still love him, so he must've done something horrible. Like, cheating or moving away."

Yeah, moving away, that's one way to put it.

"How about you borrow one of my dresses. I left my backpack in the car. You're about my size."

"If I go, will you please not talk so much?"

"I can not agree to that."

"If I go, will you not follow me home?"

"Alright, deal."

So, I rise to my feet, feeling sick and dizzy. This girl wants to know about me? She's about to get all-exclusive pass to my life. I could use a nice vent. And, probably a hot shower. But, no way am I returning to that forsaken house anytime soon.

"You mind recommending a not-so-expensive place? I'm not from around here. Just here on a mission of sorts."

"What did you say your name was?"

"Lily."

"Lily? Just Lily? No last name?" I wobbly follow her.

"Not the right one, I've come to learn. It's why I'm here. I'm look for my father. The biological one. Turns out I've been lied to all my life, by my own mother! She told me that the man she married was my dad in the sense that he was going to raise me, when I was little I really didn't understand. When I got older I pushed to know more, so she told me he was dead. I didn't believe it. One day last week, she and I were having a squabble; and she let loose with all the things I wanted to know. Told me to just go and find the man she never told about me. It's not like that man she married ever cared about me."

That got deep really fast.

She pulls out a thing of keys and pops the trunk of the car open and pushes through piles of clothes.

"So, do you know who he is? Where you can find him?"

"Yeah. I'm just not so sure that I can now that I'm here."

"Hold old are you?"

"Sixteen. Ah-! This will be good. Nice little romper. I think pale yellow will look nice on you. Did you think of a place to eat?"

Should this little girl be wondering the streets by herself?

"Yeah. Just around the corner up here."

"So, why won't you go home and change clothes? Family too over-baring? Oh, here. Are some flip-flops."

"You could say that. And thank you for the kindness. You're really too sweet."

I'm afraid to leave this little girl alone. So I do walk to her to the cafe.

"Why don't you go change? I'll get us some menus and seats."

"Alright."

I strip my soggy clothes off once I lock myself in the biggest stall, sliding on the romper was a breeze until I buttoned the top. My boobs looked like I purposely shoved them in there, and I'm not even wearing a bra. Proceeding on, I squeeze my clothes and hair in the sink then use a few paper towel to dry some of my body and the hand dryer to dry my hair slightly.

Will would have a field trip with that information if he knew.

No, stop.

I hang my clothes in the stall marked 'Out Of Order' and left to find Lily.

It seems she is eagerly awaiting my return. When I sit down she nearly bursts with her question.

"Have you ever met a man named Will Traynor?"


	4. It's All Coming Back To Me Now

"Like did you ever go to school with one? Or perhaps, maybe, I don't know, work with one? Have one as a neighbor? Or a boyfriend? Or a boss? Or possibly a cousin? He could just be about anywhere. Mom's not kept up with him. She never really told me much. Just his name and where she last heard he was living. Apparently they dated in college and went their separate ways when she found out she was having me. All I have is this picture from her college years."

Honestly, that little girl praddles on for ages and hands me the photo. The man in the photo resembles the Will that I saw in other pictures.

Some part of me just slips away into a panic mode. My thinking is not clear.

"What are you saying? Are you saying your mother told you that a William Traynor is your father?"

"Haven't you been listening? Yes. Now, how about we order something?"

"Any details other than this photo?"

"He had hair like me, Mum said. His mother's name is Camilla, father is a -um- well, I can't remember his name, and I think a sister. Why has something come to mind?!"

A explicit word swept across my brain that I won't say in front of this girl.

"Let's go." I snatch her by the arm and bloody run.

"Where are we going?!"

"To stop Will!"

* * *

I'm pretty sure that I almost broke the door off the annex when I finally drag Lily there. I scream and pound until a terrified Nathan flings the door open with a golf club hidden by his side.

"Lou? Have you lost your mind?!"

"Possibly." I burst through. "Is he here? He's not gone yet has he? NATHAN, WHERE IS HE?!" I yell as I move room to room. "Will?! Will, where are you? Please, don't be gone already."

"He and his parents have gone on ahead to the airport to get him situated on the plane. What in the world is happening?"

"I have got to get to him. Are you leaving now?"

"No, I'm not-."

"No. I have to get to him now. Right now."

* * *

The taxi ride was the most nerve racking drive I've ever been on; with giving Lily the quickest of all explanations on her father's condition and mission, but it still hardly made sense to her. It doesn't even make sense to me.

Nathan is the calmest of us.

Once in the airport, I buy three tickets to the plane that Will would be boarding or may have already.

At this point, I just know that Lily is going to have a horribly bruised wrist.

As I round the corners and terminals, I stumble repeatedly.

"Will! Answer me, Will Traynor!"

Yes, this does look like something from a cheesy romantic-comedy.

When we're stopped by security I tell them that I'm sorry, but that the love of my life was leaving without knowing I am pregnant and that I wanted to tell him in person because we've tried so hard for so long. Stupid, I know, but I don't have time for the legit reasoning for why I'm running ans screaming. But we are escorted rather quickly and when I see him and he gives that little smile of his, I cry and drop Lily's wrist.

I run and actually collapse onto Will.

"Dear Lord, Clark, are you trying to give the whole airport a good scare? What is the matter with you? And, what in the world are you wearing? One good sneeze and your breasts would pop out."

"Shut up and listen. Shut up, Will." Phew. I didn't realize how out of breath I am. "Listen." I slump onto the floor. Will, looking bewildered, turned his head to the young lady. Then, giving that ever so consistent look that I received when I first met him, Will looked at the girl like she could be stupid.

An expectant security guard stands over us and Nathan seems to have read my thought because he asked for a moment of privacy.

"Lily, go ahead."

"D-did you ever know some-so-someone named Tanya? Uhm. Tanya Houghton."

He's making her nervous and rattling her with those stern looks. Then again she just came face to face with her father for the first time.

"Sure, I did."

"College girlfriend, right?"

"Why is any of this relevant?"

"William, is everything alright? What is all this shouting?" Mrs. Traynor clacks her heels down to us and takes a glance over the group. "Who is this girl?"

"That's what I'd like to know."

Everyone just takes turns gazing without understanding at each other. Nathan to Will, Will to Lily, Lily to me, me to Mrs. Traynor, and Mrs. Traynor to Nathan.

"Oh for goodness sake! It's your daughter, Will! Don't go, please. You have a daughter."

The tic in his jaw starts while silence hangs over us.

"That's quite a low blow. I mean, I know that you don't want me to go, but it's my decision. You bring an actress here with some sloppy story thrown together from the facts I let on about. Out of all the people I trust, I thought you understood me the most."

"Don't be so stubborn. Look at her. That hair color, her eyes, that complexion."

"If you're my daughter, then why have you never bothered to come forward until now? Why wait all this time?"

"My mother kicked me out of the house two nights ago, told me to go find my father that maybe he could do something with me. I never of you. I mean, I knew that the man she was with wasn't my father, but I never knew who was. She never even told me your name until she kicked me out."

"Tanya Houghton kicking out her own? That woman wanted children more than anything. She'd cherish her children, I'm sure of it." Will scoffs.

"She didn't want me. She didn't want you to know about me. I wanted you all of my life. I just don't know what to say. I dreamed of this moment all of my life. I thought I'd find you and you'd suddenly love me and want to know all about my life and want to take me in. I thought you'd want me in crappy piano lessons and be into volunteer work. But, just like the everyone else in my life, why don't you go ahead and leave me too? I just have to be the stupidest person in the world to have actually believed that I was capable of being loved. But, why don't you just go ahead and kill yourself? I don't mean anything to anyone, I might as well die too." She throws the crumpled photo at him and turns to leave, but I grab her.

"Lily, don't talk like that." I reach out for her.

"No! I thought I actually would find a home where I was wanted. I thought there was a chance for me to be raised in a home where I looked forward to being there. Not being the scrappy hand-me-downs of an abandoned relationship. Neither of my parents want me! Don't tell me not to speak how I want!"

Nathan picks up the picture and shows it to Will then passes it to Mrs. Traynor.

"Yes, I remember this awful girl." Mrs. Traynor rolls her eyes back. "And, you're saying that you're my son's daughter?"

But, before any of us looked back up, Lily was gone.


	5. Making Memories Of Us

_**Author's Note:**_

 _My story will be following the details of the books. If you didn't the read the books, just know that my details are right._

* * *

"Are you just gonna sit there? William! My God! This could be your child! I HAVE LITERALLY BROUGHT YOU YOUR CHILD AND YOU STILL ARE TOO SELFISH TO THINK ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF!"

I kid you not, security has begun to run towards us.

"Do not speak another word. Get away from my son. Leave. Now."

Mrs. Traynor's eyes look as if she could shoot darts from them.

"Don't worry. You don't have to tell me twice."

* * *

"I can't believe that I'm actually waiting prove I'm his daughter. I mean, I've been told I act and look like him. Doesn't anyone in that family see that?" Lily moans.

"Well, to be honest, Will does have some money and it's not a far-fetched idea that someone would try to sneak in and claim it right before he dies. Oh, no. You're not doing that, are you? I was just so strung out looking for hope that I just seized any opportunity. "

"Unless my mother is lying, I full-heartedly believe that is my father in the next room. And, no kidding, you were strung out! I wasn't sure what to think. Then, as if some god somewhere heard my prayers and pleas, I was lead right to the person I needed. Unknowingly, of course. "

The arch of eyebrow raises ever so slightly.

"Lily? Did you know who I was when you found me?"

Her silence is answer enough.

"How did you? That's the more pressing question."

"Well, when I started asking around for people who knew about my dad, they said you'd be my best chance. And, well, truthfully, I didn't know for sure that it was you or have any clue who you are. But I knew you were the right person. I just felt it! Or maybe, some physic part of me lead to you.

"Sure, that's it."

"Well, either way, I owe all I have to you. I finally have met my father."

"Don't get too excited, Kid. He's not all that great and has a horrible victim complex."

"To be fair, he's in a wheelchair and can't do a thing for himself except close his eyes."

"Don't talk about him that way."

"Why do you care about him so much? Were you two in love? I mean, before his accident? I bet you two were the cutest."

"No. Just sit there and let's wait for these results. Are you hungry? I think I'm going to get something." It's only typical to know what everyone else around me would want to eat, but as I reach for the doorknob, realization hits me that I do not know her. "What is it that you'd like to eat?"

"I'm not hungry. Too anxious." Her thumbs twiddle back and forth.

Big shocker there. I couldn't eat if someone paid me. There just needed to be some silence. First off, I may be a complete idiot. Am I really so desperate?

What a stupid question. Of course, I am.

My feet carry me through the halls and outside before I actually understand that I've stopped paying attention. Even my sub-conscience knows that I shouldn't be here. Perhaps the universe is moving me along.

What have I done?

* * *

"You, Louisa Clark, are the biggest idiot ever." I hit my head repeatedly against my balled fist.

It's been almost an hour since I left the room.

"You didn't have to come all the way out here to learn that. I would have been happy to tell you." Will's voice appears beside me.

Quickly, I run my hands over my face to wipe my tears away.

"What? You can't even face me? You brought me all the way down here, you interfered with my plans-."

"WELL, you know what, WILLIAM?! If YOU didn't believe for at least ONE SECOND that this was a possibility you wouldn't have come along! And I'M SORRY FOR TRYING! Actually, I'm not. And the reason why; it shows that even you were wanting something to hold onto! It's proves to me that I WASN'T ENOUGH!"

"It wasn't like that! You know that!"

"Bullsh-."

"My life hadn't been so wonderful in a while! I didn't want to die in horrible pain. Leaving this world knowing that life couldn't get better is exactly what I wanted. Now all this mess has been dragged into it because no one wants me to have what I truly want."

"Even if that is your daughter in there, would you stay? Would it makes a difference?"

Nathan walks up and silences me; we both knew he had the results.

My stomach began knotting up and Will's tick finds its way to his jawline.

"It's a girl, Will. Congratulations."


	6. Why You Wanna

_"Congratulations, Will. Have a very pleasant life. However longer you decide to stay."_

* * *

And that was the last time I spoke to Will in over 3 weeks. My life has been somewhat boring. But, of course, after having the possibilities of the world stretched in front me but still ending up in another bakery job; yes, it can all be so boring to hear all the same old stories and never changing anything.

It wouldn't be so bad if I still had him to talk to though. If I could tell that witty man how correct he was about how droll returning to my old life would be. I don't even know what resulted from the whole situation with Lily. Sometimes, while walking to work, I want to pop over to the castle to just see if he's even still alive. Though, part of me wants to know, the other part doesn't want to confirm the worst.

"Hello! And, welcome to BITO! Have you tried our new twist on the cinnamon bun?" As cheerfully as possibly; I get through the day, greet the same people I used to see at The Buttered Bun, and make sure that everyone's feeling welcome. Funnily enough, I feel like the outsider.

Oh, yeah, in case you are wondering BITO is short for Bun In The Oven. Three pregnant women opened this shop about 3 months ago and surprisingly are doing very well. I'm not sure if it's because they're already rich and are doing this as a side project or if it's the only place of the sort in this small town. All the time, they're making all sorts of disgusting sounding pastries. Thankfully, the teas flavors are not too exotic.

"Yeah. We added bits of bacon to the dough. It's a top seller."

"Is there anyway to sample just a bite?"

"Of course, yes. Here you go."

If you have nothing better to do with your life than to come into my shop and sample everything...

Ugh. You simply can tell the buggers who do that.

And, I know it's my job, but everything about today is irritating.

"Alright, well thank you for coming in. Maybe we can get you something next time."

As soon as the small party exits, I return to decorating the Pina Colada cupcake for an order to be picked up at any moment. Of course, all this would be so much easier if my fellow worker wasn't out taking a hour lunch with her husband. All I can say is that I can't wait for her to get back so I can be off for the day.

The radio only seems to playing summer romance songs, which is nauseating. But, we are a family friendly shop and have to listen to whatever the MOD wants to. Usually Westlife, Busted, Celine Dion, McFly, or some other sappy music. Though, I wouldn't exactly label Busted as family friendly, we do have our off days.

Now that all the colorful umbrellas, coconut flakes, and pineapple garnishing is placed on the cupcakes, I load them into the box, then take a moment to admire my work.

"Lou?"

"Nathan?" I perk up without even realizing that I had. "Oh my goodness!"

I fly out from behind the counter and squeeze him tight in a hug.

"It's nice to see you too. Wished I seen more of ya around the castle. Things are a bit hectic."

"What do you mean?" I step back.

"Well, Lily has come to live with Will for the last two weeks, I believe that's how long it's been. Of course, she has all her teenage girl problems that Will is only used to causing and not resolving. Mrs. Traynor has fell in the love with the girl; total pampering as well. They went out to get their hair styled, nails painted, and new wardrobe as well. Will is just fascinated with her. I'm actually here to pick up an order of cupcakes for Will. It is for Lily's birthday. And, her mother is coming over to see how everyone is adjusting, but according to Lily; living in a drainage ditch would be better than living with her mother."

"Here, let's get your cupcakes." I gather the box and place it in a plastic bag. Actually, I just need a moment to process that Will is alive and well."What? Does she not like her mother?"

"It's a terribly long story. Why don't you come over and celebrate with us? We'd all love to have you and Will certainly misses you -eerrrr- Eh haha. That was a little too much information. He all but refused to eat, telling us he wasn't hungry, then Mrs. T threatened to have him hospitalized. His tune changed quickly."

"Do they get along well?"

"Lily and Will, ya mean?"

"Yes."

It takes a moment to sink in that Will still is alive and well. He didn't leave. What if he never goes to Switzerland?

"Well, yes. But they're stilling getting to know each other. Will and Mrs. T haven't been this close as long as I've know them. He keeps asking for advice. Please, say you'll come with me."

"No. I don't think I should. But, the cupcakes are on me. Just a little gift for Lily, alright?"

From the back door, a loud thud and curse words flow towards the front.

"Oh, Lou. Honey, you're free to go. I know that Lilah is taking forever on her break. And, since you've been here since open I came in early to let you go. I don't know why she acts like she owns the place and can do as she pleases. I mean, she does, but she needs to set an example of how her employees need to act. Oh goodness, I didn't know we had a customer. And a nurse, no less. Hello, Sir. And, how are you today?"

That's Carter for you. He's a bit talkative and young, but strangely mature. I guess when you're married with a baby on the way, you kind of have to have some sense of responsibility.

"I'm trying to convince Louisa to come to a party with me. You said that she could leave now, did you not?"

"Do not get me wrong, Sir, you are very nice looking, but I will not tolerate the girls of my work staff to be hit on if they do not reciprocate the feeling."

"Carter, no. It's fine. Nathan's a good friend. We've known each other for a while. He's just being nice."

The eyebrow raise from my co-worker is not something you wish to see. It means he's about to get real with you.

"Nathan, that is your name?"

"Uh-hm."

"Alright. You take Louisa and you make her dance and get as drunk as possible. This girl is so wound up, if someone let go of her cord; she'd spin like a top. Lou, as your boss, I order you to go."

Most times, I enjoyed Carter, but sometimes I wished he couldn't speak.

"Alright. There you have it. I'll let you gather your things and wait for you in the van."


End file.
